Scandal in Winter
by titieswidi
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, seorang Lady muda yg baru saja mengikuti London Season, terpesona sejak pertama kali pertemuannya dengan Jung Yunho, Marquis of Westcliff- yg dikenal akan kebengalan dan hobinya bermain-main dengan wanita bersuami. Mampukah Jaejoong menaklukan seorang Jung Yunho yg sempurna dengan kecerdasan dan daya pikatnya?


Author: Tish Mayer  
Tittle: Scandal in Winter  
Genre: Fanfiction, Historical Romance, Genderswitch, Straight.  
Rated: M  
Length: Chaptered

Note: Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction dari novel karya Johanna Lindsey, Malory - Anderson Family series. Ini merupakan karya lama saya. Sebelumnya pernah di publish di akun namun menggunakan OC. Saya republish disini menggunakan cast baru (untuk menyesuaikan dengan peminat), namun tidak akan mengganti sedikitpun latar serta plot.

Ini adalah bandfic. Genderswitch hanya untuk Jaejoong dan Junsu. Tokoh wanita lain akan menggunakan member girlband dan OC. Saya tidak menerima bashing dalam bentuk apapun terhadap karakter yg saya gunakan, namun saya menerima kritik membangun. Saya mohon yg tidak berkenan jangan membuat rusuh di 'rumah' saya. Terimakasih ^^

Exordium

Kim Jaejoong, seorang Lady muda yg baru saja mengikuti London Season, terpesona sejak pertama kali pertemuannya dengan Jung Yunho, Marquis of Westcliff- yg dikenal akan kebengalan dan hobinya bermain-main dengan wanita bersuami. Mampukah Jaejoong menaklukan seorang Jung Yunho yg sempurna dengan kecerdasan dan daya pikatnya?

Prolog

London, 1875.

Aku adalah Lady Kim Jaejoong, putri pertama Lord Kim (Jang) Donggun. Ya! Lord Kim Donggun yg terkenal itu. Bajingan termasyur sepanjang sejarah London. Ayahku adalah seorang mantan bajingan, yeah- kau bisa memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan itu menggelikan melihatnya panik hanya karena minggu depan aku akan mulai mengikuti perhelatan perburuan jodoh.

3 bulan yg lalu aku tepat berusia 18 tahun. Usia dimana para gadis dipersilahkan untuk mengikuti London Season. Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama menantikan hal ini. Ayahku telah menjagaku dengan sangat ketat. Setiap pria yg hendak datang menemuiku akan ditantangnya berduel. Entah di dalam ring Knighton's Hall, pacuan kuda, atau bahkan beradu keahlian dengan pistol. Kim Donggun itu gila! Meskipun aku tak dapat menyalahkannya juga sih atas keahliannya dalam beberapa bidang olahraga populer di Inggris. Keahlian itu memang didapatnya berkat latihan selama bertahun-tahun dengan Paman Sooro. Benar, Paman Sooro si raksasa kekar itu. Kadang aku dan Junsu- Putri Paman Sooro, menertawakan kekonyolan Paman Sooro dan Ayahku saat mereka tengah bertengkar. Jika kau tak terbiasa melihatnya, maka kau akan heran dengan selera humor mereka yg bisa dikatakan, yeah.. Cukup unik.

Aku memiliki postur tubuh setinggi 178cm, cukup tinggi bagi wanita seumuranku- yg kudapat dari gen keluarga Kim. Err, setidaknya aku cukup puas karena tak harus memiliki lengan kekar berotot seperti para pria keluarga Kim.

Aku memiliki rambut merah menyala, yg kudapat dari Ibuku yg berdarah Irlandia. Sedangkan mataku yg berwarna biru kobalt- kudapat dari Ayahku. Rumor mengatakan bahwa salah seorang nenek moyang Klan Kim merupakan kaum Gypsi. Namun itu memang benar. Hal itu telah terungkap saat natal beberapa tahun yg lalu- menjelang pernikahan Paman Taewoong dan Bibi Hyojin.

Dan ya, aku tak sabar untuk menghadiri London Season pertamaku!

***

Chapter 1

Victoria masih terus menata rambutku. Nyaris sempurna. Gelungan tinggi rapi dengan beberapa helai anak rambut yg jatuh di pelipisku.

Kutatap gaun merahku yg dihiasi oleh ruches dan lane pada cermin. Warnanya tampak kontras dengan kulit pualam dan rambut merahku yg menyala.

Aku bersiap keluar rumah dan menuju Brougham (Brougham: kereta kuda tertutup yg ditarik oleh 4-6 kuda), berlambangkan klan Kim. Ayah dan Ibuku yg akan berperan sebagai Chaperon- penjaga, telah berada di dalamnya. Kurapatkan mantelku lebih erat. Pemanas di dalam kereta tidak begitu dapat mengatasi angin kering yg berhembus melalui ventilasi udara.

30 menit kemudian, kami telah tiba di Meryton Hall- Kediaman keluarga Song. Sepupuku- Gain, adalah nyonya rumah ini. 20 tahun yg lalu ia telah menikah dengan Song Seunghoon. Ya, benar-benar pernikahan yg keren, -itu sih menurut beberapa orang yg andil dalam proses berlangsungnya pernikahan tersebut. Dan penuh skandal, tentu saja. Peran Paman Sooro dan Ayahku lah yg paling besar dalam skandal tersebut.

Sejak kecil, Aku dan Junsu sering berkunjung ke rumah Gain. Gain dapat dikatakan sebagai tiruan Paman Sooro dalam jenis kelamin wanita. Rambutnya berwarna sangat pirang dan matanya berwarna biru terang. Bahkan aku heran mengapa Seunghoon belum tenggelam dan hanyut dalam birunya mata Gain. Oke, aku tahu ini berlebihan.

Keturunan keluarga Kim memiliki 2 jenis ciri fisik yg sangat bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Sebagian besar Kim memiliki rambut pirang dengan mata biru terang, namun beberapa di antaranya memiliki rambut gagak dan mata biru kobalt- yg didapat dari si nenek moyang Gipsi. Hanya Ayahku, Hyuna- Putri Paman Kijoon, dan Siwon- Putra tertua Paman Sooro yg memiliki ciri fisik tersebut.

Malam masih terlalu awal. Hanya beberapa pasangan saja yg telah berada di lantai dansa. Sebagian tamu pun masih belum hadir. Aku mendesah mendapati kartu dansaku yg hampir penuh. Aku mengenali sebagian nama-nama yg tertera dalam kartu tersebut. Bahkan diantaranya ada beberapa bujang lapuk seperti Lord Kim Minjong dan Lord Jin Yihan.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, menelusuri sudut demi sudut yg dapat dijangkau oleh penglihatanku. Hingga mataku menemukan satu sosok yg membuatku terpaku.

Rambutnya yg berwarna hitam gagak, dan iris matanya yg berwarna biru berkabut seakan menghipnotisku. Perhatianku lalu beralih pada bibirnya yg tipis dan membentuk sebuah garis lurus. Kemejanya yg terkanji kaku tampak sangat mewah. Dipadu dengan tuksedo hitam dengan bawahan serupa. Sedangkan kakinya, ia mengenakan sepatu boots pesta coklat sepanjang lutut.

Ia tengah berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding, dan memegang segelas brendi dengan satu tangannya. Matanya yg sangat tajam memandang lantai dansa dengan senyum sinis. Tidak salah lagi. Ia pasti adalah Lord Jung- Jung Yunho, Marquis of Westcliff.

Konon- ketampanan, kecerdasan, kekayaan, dan hobinya bermain dengan wanita-wanita bersuami telah tersebar luas di seluruh pelosok kepulauan Inggris. Ia adalah Putra kedua Jung Sungmo, Dowager Duke of Westcliff. Kakaknya- Jung (Choi) Dongwook, adalah Duke of Westcliff yg sekarang.

Beberapa bulan yg lalu, Jung Dongwook telah memperistri seorang gadis yg sederajat dengannya, Park Hanbyul- Putri bungsu Duke of Westmoreland.

Dan menurut rumor yg beredar, Jung Dongwook telah bersumpah akan memakai segala cara untuk mencabut gelar kebangsawanan Jung Yunho, apabila Adik kandungnya itu tidak segera mencari pasangan hidup sesuai permintaan terakhir Ayahnya yg telah wafat.

Demi Venus- bahkan aku setiap gadis akan sudi berlutut memohon apabila diizinkan untuk menjadi pendamping pria bengal itu. Dia adalah salah satu bajingan paling potensial di Inggris. Namun, sepertinya justru belum ada seorang pun yg berhasil menaklukannya.

Siapa gadis itu?

Gadis bergaun merah dengan tatanan rambut sebegitu rupa. Apakah dia gadis baru di Beau Monde? (Beau Monde: Fashonable Society; Sosialita elit)

Benar. Mengingat ini adalah pesta pembukaan London Season.

Gadis itu masih tampak sangat muda. Tidak lebih dari 18 tahun-, kurasa. Aku yakin itu. Namun tubuhnya sudah berlekuk. Menempati tempat yg seharusnya.

Gadis itu tengah memegang secarik kertas dansa dan menatapku sesekali. Apa yg dipikirkannya? Bukannya aku tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang menganalisisku sih.

Tapi.. Mata itu. Seakan ia sedang berusaha menggodaku dengan tatapan matanya yg bulat dan berbinar.

Hah, pasti Ayahnya adalah salah seorang pemburu harta ulung di Inggris.

Ia tengah menatapku lekat saat ini, dan aku membalasnya. Dengan sama intens. Ingin bermain api ya, gadis kecil? Tentu. Mari kita bermain!

Astaga- ia merona! Demi Iris yg sedang bersenandung, pipinya merona dan tampak gugup. Tidak, gadis kecil. Jangan harap aku akan memintamu untuk berdansa. Kembangkan dulu dada dan bokongmu hingga matang, maka mungkin aku akan mencoba tertarik padamu.

Aku masih mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu dengan seksama. Seorang pria berambut gelap mengulurkan tangan padanya. Dan ia menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Bujang lapuk, eh? Sepertinya bukan. Ia cukup tampan- baiklah, amat sangat tampan dan berkharisma. Sepertinya aku pernah sekali berkenalan dengannya di pacuan kuda Goodwood 2 tahun lalu. Siapa ya? Ah benar! Lord Kim Siwon, Putra haram si tua Kim Sooro.

Pria itu- Kim Siwon, sudah beristri. Aku dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas kali ini. Benar-benar beruntung si Kim itu. Istrinya- Kwon Yuri adalah seorang wanita menawan dengan sifatnya yg ceria. Mungkin ia adalah salah seorang wanita terseksi di London saat ini. Namun ia bukanlah orang Inggris, ia berasal dari Skotland. Apabila di lain waktu ada kesempatan, mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya sedikit bermain-main. Itu pun jika dia bersedia.

Well, sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu kedatangan Lady Sandara Park- Baroness of Hampshire. Dia adalah wanita yg beberapa minggu ini menjalin hubungan denganku. Baroness? Benar. Dia sudah menikah. Beberapa tahun lalu. Dengan Baron of Hampshire- Kwon Jiyong. Dimana wanita itu? Apakah suami jejadiannya itu sudah kembali dari Rusia? Hmm, entahlah.

Aku menyesap brendiku kembali. Sembari mengamati keadaan di sekelilingku.  
Lampu chandelier yg menerangi lantai dansa tampak aneh. Lampu itu tampak bergoyang-goyang, seolah sengaja digerakan.

Rantai tembaga yg menahan lampu itu juga tampak rapuh. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar deritnya, meskipun sepertinya hanya aku yg mendengarnya di ruangan ini.

Yeah, hanya orang kurang kerjaan yg memerhatikan fenomena gerakan lampu gantung saat pesta dansa tengah berlangsung.

Apakah lampu itu hanya halusinaku belaka? Sepertinya brendi yg kutenggak mulai mengaburkan kesadaranku. Aku kembali memerhatikan lampu tersebut untuk beberapa saat, lalu lantai dansa.

Aku mendesah. Gadis berambut merah itu, dan Kim Siwon yg tengah berdansa tepat dibawah lampu itu- masih sibuk tertawa dan sesekali melemparkan senyum.

Begitupun dengan semua orang.

Krek!

Astaga!

Aku berteriak dan menerjang beberapa orang di tengah lantai dansa. Teriakanku membuat beberapa orang yg berada disana berjengit menjauh sambil mengumpat.

Itu lebih baik.

Tepat saat aku menangkap tubuh gadis itu dan menarik tangan Kim Siwon, lampu itu jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak. Sangat nyaring. Orang-orang yg berada di lantai dansa tampak menjauh terbirit-birit.

Ada apa?

Kemudian aku melihat seseorang menerjang langsung ke arahku. Kami jatuh berguling-guling.

Dan aku menyadarinya.

Lampu chandelier yg menggantung di langit-langit lantai dansa, roboh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Aku mengerjabkan mataku. Kepalaku terasa sangat pening. Kegelapan menyergap indra penglihatanku.

Kemudian aku merasakan seseorang mengangkat tubuhku. Membaringkan kepalaku di antara dada bidangnya. Hangat. Kerumunan pecah di telingaku. Aku mendengarnya seakan kerumunan itu bermil-mil jauhnya, namun tetap saja memekikan.

"Miss, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau mendengarku?"

Seorang pria berbicara dan mengguncang lenganku.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Pria itu- Lord Jung-, Jung Yunho duduk disamping ranjang dimana aku berbaring.

Seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menggenggamiku secangkir teh peppermint. Aromanya cukup menyengat.

Kemudian Pria itu membantuku menegakkan tubuh dan menyorongkan cangkir itu ke dalam mulutku.

"Minumlah.."

"Terimakasih.."

Aku menggantungkan ucapanku.  
Lebih baik aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya. Toh memang aku belum dikenalkan secara resmi kepada Pria itu.

"Jung Yunho."

Pintu berderik terbuka. Ayahku, Siwon, Gain, dan Yuri- Istri Siwon, menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jaejoongie?"

"Tentu, Mom. Aku hanya terkejut. Jangan mencemaskanku."

"Syukurlah. Aku sungguh berterimakasih kepadamu, M'Lord. Anda telah menyelamatkan Putri dan Kemenakanku."

Mom beralih bicara pada Lord Jung.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Lady Kim. Sebaiknya aku keluar." Ia berujar

"Lord Jung, rumah keluarga besar kami akan terbuka untukmu. Berkunjunglah."

Ayahku berbicara.

Pria itu hanya membungkuk sopan dan undur diri. Sepertinya lengan kiri pria itu terkilir.

Jadi gadis itu Putri sulung Kim Donggun. Putri sulung dari pernikahan resminya, tentu saja. Kudengar Pria itu sebelumnya telah memiliki seorang Putri dari hubungan gelapnya saat ia masih muda, dan kini Putrinya itu teldah menikah dan tinggal bersama suaminya di Amerika Serikat.

Well, kini aku tahu darimana gadis itu- si gadis berambut merah, mendapat gen fisik seperti itu. Kombinasi yg cukup unik.

Beberapa saat yg lalu Heungsoo- Asistenku. Mengantarkan sepucuk surat dari kediaman Kim Donggun yg berisi undangan pribadi untuk menginap selama 2 minggu di Mansion milik klan Kim yg berada di Bristol.

Minggu depan adalah waktu untuk turnamen pacuan kuda tahunan di Inggris.

Biasanya, turnamen diselenggarakan saat pertengahan musim semi atau musim gugur. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini para petua komite penyelenggara memutuskan bahwa turnamen kali ini akan bertempat di Bristol pada awal musim dingin- sebelum natal.

Sebenarnya cukup miris mengetahui betapa ekstremnya cuaca di Inggris saat ini. Namun, tidak ada salahnya kupikir. Bukankah itu suatu tantangan baru?

Di Bristol, terdapat 2 Mansion besar. Yg terbesar adalah milik keluarga besar Earl of York- atau klan Hwang. Dan yg terbesar kedua adalah milik keluarga besar Viscount of Haverston- atau klan Kim, yg dikepalai oleh Kim (Cha) Seungwon. Keturunan pertama dari kepala keluarga Kim sebelumnya. Kim bersaudara terdiri dari 5 orang. Kim Seungwon, Kim (Uhm) Kijoon, Kim Donggun, Kim Sooro, dan Kim (Han) Gain- yg kini telah menjadi Song Gain karena menikah dengan Lord Song Seunghoon.

Bristol dan Goodwood adalah daerah yg menjadi langganan diselenggarakannya turnamen kuda tahunan. Aku telah beberapa kali mengikuti turnamen yg bertempat di Bristol, namun tak pernah sekalipun menginap di Mansion milik Viscount of Haverston. Selain dikarenakan keluargaku tidak terlalu menjalin hubungan yg erat dengan keluarga itu, Mansion itu juga selalu dipenuhi oleh para Bangsawan yg diundang secara khusus oleh keluarga Kim. Lagi pula, saat turnamen pacuan kuda tahunan tiba- Mansion itu seakan menjadi tempat persinggahan tersendiri bagi kerabat-kerabat Kim yg tersebar di beberapa pelosok Inggris dan Amerika Serikat.

Jadi, para peserta turnamen serta keluarganya akan cenderung memilih untuk menginap di Mansion milik Earl of York. Yah meskipun Mansion itu tidak semewah milik Mansion Viscount of Haverston, namun Mansion itu tergolong sangat besar hingga cukup untuk menampung seluruh peserta turnamen beserta rombongan keluarga kecilnya.

Aku, Junsu, dan Victoria- pelayanku, kini tengah berada di Brougham yg akan membawa kami menuju Bristol.

Mungkin saat menjelang senja kami baru akan sampai disana, mengingat medan yg kami lalui cukup terjal. Aku hanya berharap bahwa kami tidak akan bertemu dengan penyamun ataupun mengalami kecelakaan di dalam perjalanan ini.

Turnamen pacuan kuda tahunan akan dibuka esok lusa. Dan kudengar, si tampan Lord Jung Yunho akan berada disana untuk mengikuti turnamen tersebut serta memenuhi undangan Ayah untuk bermalam di Mansion milik keluarga kami selama 2 minggu ke depan.

Mom berkata bahwa Dad telah melayangkan undangan pribadi untuk pria tersebut satu minggu yg lalu. Namun hingga saat ini, pria itu belum mengirimkan surat balasan berupa penyanggupan ataupun penolakan terhadap undangan tersebut.

Arogan sekali dia. Berani mengabaikan undangan yg dikirimkan oleh klan yg dikepalai oleh Kim Seungwon. Mungkin gelar bangsawan miliknya memang lebih tinggi ketimbang gelar milik keluarga kami yg dipegang oleh Paman Seungwon, namun keluarga Kim adalah salah satu keluarga yg cukup terpandang di Inggris.

Sejak 20 tahun yg lalu, kami menjalankan bisnis transportasi bersama dengan keluarga Hong- kerabat sekaligus besan keluarga kami yg berdomisili di Amerika Serikat. Dan bisnis itu berkembang dengan cukup baik. Bahkan aku yakin bahwa kekayaan keluarga kami hampir setara dengan kekayaan keluarga Jung.

Well, meskipun termasuk dalam golongan bangsawan. Namun kami tidak lagi hanya mengandalkan uang tunjangan yg diberikan oleh keluarga Kerajaan. Bahkan menurut rumor yg kudengar, saat tahun lalu Lord Jung Yunho tidak menghadiri turnamen pacuan kuda tahunan- itu tidak lain dikarenakan oleh kesibukannya dengan bisnis Anggurnya di Prancis dan Rusia.

Zaman memang semakin maju. Apabila tidak menjalankan suatu bisnis ataupun investasi, kami kaum bangsawan akan bangkrut dan sama miskinnya dengan kaum gypsi.

Dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi terhadap beberapa keluarga bangsawan kolot di masyarakat kami. Tak ayal pula kini kemiskinan bagai momok tersendiri bagi kaum bangsawan pemalas.

Perkiraanku benar. Kami memasuki wilayah Mansion Kim saat hari telah menjelang senja.

Setelah turun dari kereta, kami segera bergegas menuju kamar dan bersiap-siap untuk acara perjamuan makan malam yg akan diselenggarakan kurang dari 2 jam lagi.

Aku mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau pupus yg tampak sederhana. Tidak terlalu terbuka, namun melekat dengan sangat ketat dibagian dada. Cukup menyesakkan.

Victoria telah mengikat tali korsetku terlalu kencang, namun aku tidak tega untuk memintanya memperbaiki kembali penampilanku. Akan sangat memakan waktu. Dia juga terlihat sedikit kelelahan.

Sesungguhnya aku merasa iba padanya. Dia telah bekerja lebih keras ketimbang yg seharusnya. Kami tumbuh besar bersama, dan sejak usia 13 tahun ia telah putus sekolah dan menjadi pelayan pribadiku. Menggantikan Ibunya. Sesekali ia akan mengikutiku belajar bersama saat tutor pribadiku berkunjung ke rumah. Mom dan Dad juga tidak keberatan mengenai hal itu.

Sesungguhnya Vic gadis yg cukup cerdas. Namun keadaan yg membuatnya tidak dapat berkembang dan menggali potensinya.

Aku hanya berharap bahwa suatu saat ia akan mendapat suami yg dapat menunjang hidupnya dengan baik. Seharusnya tidak sulit bagi gadis secantik Vic untuk mendapatkan suami berkualitas, namun kesenjangan ekonomi dan status sosial seolah menjadi penghalang bagi gadis-gadis lajang non bangsawan untuk menikah dengan Pria dari kalangan yg lebih tinggi. Sungguh menggelikan.

Aku dan Junsu memasuki Aula perjamuan malam malam dengan secarik kertas di tangan kami. Kertas berisikan nomor bangku yg akan kami tempati.

Yeah, bahkan formasi duduk saat perjamuan semi-formal diatur sedemikian rupa. Tentu saja untuk menunjukan siapa yg berasal dari kalangan tertinggi, hingga bangsawan mana yg paling miskin dan bergelar rendah.

Di meja pertama, tampak Duke & Duchess of Preston. Diikuti oleh beberapa Earl dan Marquis bau tanah. Untuk apa sih sebenarnya orang-orang tua itu bertandang kemari? Apa lusa mereka juga akan berpartisipasi dalam turnamen? Lalu membuat punggung mereka cedera dan mati dengan posisi tidak wajar? Hah, lucu sekali.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja nomor dua. Meskipun Ayahku adalah bangsawan tanpa gelar, namun perannya di masyarakat dan posisinya kini sebagai tuan rumah- membuat kami sekeluarga mendapatkan kursi di meja nomor dua.

Di samping kananku, tampak Mom tengah berbincang dengan Bibi Sera-, Ibu Junsu atau Istri Paman Sooro. Sedangkan bangku samping kiriku masih kosong. Mungkin Sangbum- Putra Paman Seungwon, atau Changmin yg akan menempatinya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong dengan Changmin- dia adalah Putra bungsu Paman Kijoon, dia juga merupakan salah satu teman baik Lord Jung Yunho. Aku tidak tahu itu benar atau hanya bualan bocah itu semata. Namun bocah itu memang menyinggung mengenai pria itu sesekali dalam obrolan kami.

Apakah aku sudah menyebutkan mengenai Gyuri? Ia adalah kakak perempuan tiriku. Gyuri telah menikah dengan seorang pelaut Amerika bernama Hong (Ok) Taecyeon yg tidak lain merupakan Adik termuda Bibi Sena.

Sebenarnya sulit dipercaya bahwa terdapat 3 Kim dari klan Kim Seungwon yg menikah dengan kakak beradik Hong. Well, mengingat betapa sengitnya pertentangan antara Pria-Pria Kim dan Hong.

Pernikahan kedua setelah pernikahan Paman Sooro dan Bibi Sena adalah pernikahan sepupuku Hyuna- Kakak Changmin, Putri sulung Paman Kijoon, dengan Wonbin- putra kedua Hong. Dan yg terakhir adalah pernikahan Gyuri dan Taecyeon.

Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk dengan lamunanku hingga tidak menyadari bahwa bangku di samping kiriku telah ditempati oleh seorang pria berusia akhir 20-an yg telah menyita seluruh perhatianku sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Pria itu- Jung Yunho, duduk di sampingku dan tampak tidak ingin memulai suatu percakapan. Apakah dia tidak ingat padaku? Sungguh?

"Oh, selamat malam M'Lord."

"Selamat malam, M'Lady."

Ia menyunggingkan senyum malas. Membuat darahku menggelegak, dan melemahkan syaraf-syaraf di tubuhku.

Astaga, mata itu benar-benar! Senyum malas dan matanya yg sayu namun tetap tajam, tampak begitu err.. Menggairahkan.

"Kupikir aku belum menyampaikan rasa terimakasih ku secara pantas padamu. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih."

Aku mengucapkan kata-kataku dengan sedikit terbata.

"Tentu. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan bagiku, Lady Kim Jaejoong."

Perjamuan makan malam telah usai. Aku pun hanya berbincang sedikit dengan Kim Jaejoong- gadis yg sempat kutolong beberapa waktu yg lalu saat pesta dansa di Meryton Hall.

Gadis yg anggun dan berpendidikan. Hal itu cukup tersirat dari cara ia berbicara. Aku tahu gadis itu sedikit gugup saat pertama kali menyapaku, namun ia dapat menguasai dirinya dengan cepat.

Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, gadis itu ditempatkan tepat di samping kananku. Karena praduga ku sebelumnya mengenai Ayah gadis itu yg pemburu harta sudah sangat terbantahkan, aku jadi tidak memiliki gagasan mengenai hal ini.

Semua anggota klan Kim tampak begitu menawan. Dan yg membuatku sangat terpesona, tentu saja Lady Kim (Kwon) Yuri. Istri dari Lord Kim Siwon yg memang harus kuakui- amat tampan, mengingat ia adalah kloning dari Kim Donggun versi 16 tahun lebih muda.

Aku sungguh bersyukur ia tidak terlalu lama melajang saat memasuki usia dimana insting bajingan lelaki mulai bekerja.

Apabila iya, kemungkinan besar ia dapat mengikuti jejak si tua Kim Donggun yg pernah menjabat sebagai "Bajingan Paling Diinginkan" di Inggris selama lebih dari 1 dekade.

Bahkan aku masih dapat mengingat sepak terjang Kim Donggun meskipun saat itu aku masih berusia 13 tahun dan berada di Asrama Bangsawan untuk menempuh pendidikan dasar.

Setelah perjamuan makan malam usai, seperti biasa para lelaki akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bridge, catur, ataupun hanya berminum dan berbincang-bincang hingga tengah malam.

Sedangkan para wanita, mereka akan berbincang dan melakukan 'kegiatan wanita' tepat di ruangan yg berada di samping ruang rekreasi para pria.

Waktu terus berlalu, aku mendengar suatu musik yg didendangkan dari ruang rekreasi wanita. Aku tidak pernah mendengar jenis musik seperti ini dimainkan sebagai media hiburan setelah perjamuan makan malam.

Sepertinya tidak hanya aku yg berpendapat seperti itu. Pria-pria di ruangan ini pun tengah mengerutkan keningnya.

Tanpa dikomando, langkah kakiku membawaku untuk beranjak menuju ruang rekreasi wanita, dimana sumber musik itu terdengar.

Lady Kim Jaejoong menempatkan dirinya di atas sebuah bangku kayu tanpa lengan. Di pangkuannya, ia memegang sebuah alat musik berbentuk bulat. Tamborin? Benar-benar hal yg cukup mencengangkan. Mengingat tamborin sangat jarang dimainkan oleh wanita dan sepertinya tidak ada seorang wanita pun yg tertarik dengan alat musik itu.

Para wanita hanya akan menyentuhkan jari-jarinya yg berbalut sarung tangan sutera pada tuts piano, dawai biola, dan harmonika.

Namun kini, Lady Kim Jaejoong tengah memukulkan telapak tangannya pada perut tamborin itu. Seharusnya alat musik seperti itu membuatnya terlihat barbar. Namun tidak, ia malah terlihat anggun dan sangat tenang. Seperti sebuah permata di dalam kotak kaca, tak tersentuh.

Sedangkan seorang gadis lain yg duduk tidak jauh dari Kim Jaejoong, tengah memegang sebuah alat musik dawai yg tak kuketahui namanya.

Gadis itu pasti Putri tunggal dari Kim Sooro. Warna rambut, mata, dan struktur wajahnya tampak mirip dengan Lord dan Lady Kim.

Saat musik telah selesai dimainkan, tepuk tangan riuh menyambut kedua gadis itu. Kemudian Kim Jaejoong berkata bahwa musik itu dari musik tradisional atau folk yg berasal dari Amerika Serikat. Ia menyebutnya sebagai musik Country and Western. Ia juga berkata bahwa ia mempelajarinya dari Paman-paman kerabatnya yg berasal dari negara tersebut.

Gadis-gadis Kim itu sungguh sukses menarik perhatian khalayak. Tidak hanya para Pria, Wanita pun juga. Meskipun tak ayal perhatian yg tertuju pada kedua gadis itu membuat beberapa pendamping mendelik kesal. Tentu saja, kedua gadis itu tidak memberikan sedikit kesempatan bagi debutan mereka untuk unjuk kebolehan maupun mengambil perhatian para Pria lajang di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Dari mana makhluk ini datang? Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya saat di perjamuan makan malam. Bahkan kupikir ia belum tiba di Bristol.

"Apa?"

"Gadis itu."

"Yang mana?"

"Tentu saja yg berambut merah. Bukankah dia yg menarik perhatianmu?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Kuingatkan saja sih, Paman Donggun sangat protektif terhadap Jaejoong dan Jiyeon."

"Siapa Jiyeon?"

"Adik Jaejoong. Dia masih berusia 15 tahun."

"Oh.."

"Dimana Yoochun?"

Changmin bertanya, matanya masih menelisik kerumunan di depan kami.

"Dia belum tiba. Esok siang, mungkin. Apa dia akan menginap di Mansion ini?"

"Yeah. Aku mengirimkan undangannya. Yunho.. Apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita bertiga menghabiskan waktu bersama?"

Kini aku menatap Changmin, apabila sebelumnya aku terus melemparkan pandanganku tak tentu arah.

Kemudian berpikir sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak."

"Kau tahu, Aku dan Yoochun seringkali diduga sebagai pasangan homoseksual karena kami selalu bersama, berduaan. Apa kau tidak merasa iba pada kami?"

"Tidak juga."

Aku menyunggingkan senyum penuh ejek pada Pria berwajah kekanakan itu.

Sedikit banyak aku merasa bersalah terhadapnya. Bisnis dan desakan dari Dongwook untuk segera mencari pendamping telah menyita waktuku. Aku bahkan benar-benar lupa kapan terakhir kali kami bertiga meluangkan waktu bersama.

"Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku memang terlalu sibuk beberapa waktu terakhir."

Changmin merangkul pundakku, kemudian menggoyangkannya.

"Apa kau benar harus segera melepas masa lajangmu?"

"Yeah.. Kupikir begitu."

"Carilah gadis debutan, jika begitu. Kau tahu bukan bahwa wanita-wanita itu tidak berguna?"

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya cukup berat. Aku tahu ia bukannya ingin ikut campur mengenai kehidupan pribadi ku. Namun, kegemaranku akan wanita bersuami memang telah mengganggunya sejak lama.

"Hey, ayo bertaruh."

"Apa yg akan menjadi taruhanmu?"

"Bronze."

Bronze adalah kuda jantan ras murni milik Changmin.

"Berapa harga jualnya sekarang? Kupikir tidak buruk."

"Bersiaplah untuk kehilangan Marco."

"Jangan harap."

Kami bersedekap bersama. Kemudian pergi menjauhi satu sama lain.

Aku yakin Changmin kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Mungkin kekasihnya telah menunggu. Aku tidak yakin bahwa keluarga Changmin bahkan mengetahui keberadaan kekasih gelap Changmin itu. Kepadaku dan Yoochun, Changmin hanya bercerita ala kadarnya. Bahwa wanita nya bukanlah seorang yg akan mudah diterima di keluarga besar Kim.

Namun mereka saling mencintai. Dan apabila Changmin sudah memiliki cukup uang hasil keringatnya sendiri, mungkin mereka akan menikah diam-diam dan pergi ke luar negeri. Sungguh keren.

Changmin adalah calon pemegang gelar Viscount of Haverston berikutnya. Namun ia sama sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Ayahnya memang bangsawan terpandang, namun ia adalah hasil dari perbuatan gelap Ayahnya dengan seorang Pelayan di Keluarga Kim. Pelayan itu sendiri sudah mengabdi sejak Ayahnya belum menikah.

Saat Changmin lahir, Ayahnya menikahi seorang wanita untuk menjadi Ibunya. Meskipun Ibu kandung Changmin sendiri tetap bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah itu. Dan Changmin baru mengetahui kenyataan tersebut saat ia berusia 18 tahun. Ayah dan Ibu tirinya bercerai. Kemudian Ayahnya mempersunting Ibu kandung Changmin atas desakan keluarga.

Hal itu memang membahagiakan. Baik bagi Changmin, Ibunya, Ayahnya, ataupun keluarga besar Kim.

Namun desas-desus di sekeliling Changmin semakin berkembang dan menekan mentalnya. Ia seolah terkucil dari masyarakat London. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap menghormati Changmin dan menganggap Changmin sebagai salah satu calon menantu terbaik di London.

Di samping pengaruh keluarga Kim yg sangat kuat, tentu saja karena Changmin adalah Viscount of Haverston berikutnya.

Setelah Changmin benar-benar menghilang, aku berderap keluar dari kerumunan di ruang rekreasi wanita. Berjalan menuju pintu yg langsung membawaku menuju kebun bagian samping di pekarangan Mansion Kim.

Di kebun tersebut, aku mendapati adanya kolam air mancur, labirin tanaman seluas 20 meter, dan beberapa set meja kursi yg digunakan untuk pesta kebun.

Kususun 3 buah kursi dan meluruskan kakiku di atasnya. Memandang langit malam yg terlihat benar-benar gelap. Apakah kalian tahu apa yg kurasakan?

Ternyata di luar sini benar-benar dingin.

Namun jauh lebih baik ketimbang harus berada di ruang rekreasi yg sangat berisik.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mengikuti Pria itu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yg merasukiku. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yg hendak dilakukannya.

Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

Kini ia berbaring di atas kursi kebun yg telah disusunnya.

Kupikir aku memang sudah gila saat tak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk menghampirinya.

"M'Lord.."

Aku tidak yakin pria itu mendengar ucapanku. Beberapa detik berlalu dan kemudian ia berjengit. Berdiri tegak menjulang di hadapanku. Raut wajahnya menampakan ketidaksukaanya akan kehadiranku.

"Kau mengikutiku kesini, ya.. Young Lady?"

"Kurasa, ya. Maaf atas kelancanganku, M'Lord. Kupikir kau membutuhkan seorang teman bicara.."

"Kau benar. Aku memang membutuhkan seorang teman. Namun bukan sekedar teman bicara, kalau-kalau kau ingin tahu."

Pria itu menyeringai. Bukannya aku tidak tahu betapa percakapan ringan ini akan menjerumus pada suatu pembicaraan yg berbahaya, namun aku memiliki sedikit rasa penasaran terhadap pria ini.

Ia adalah seorang pria yg dengan terang-terangan menjalin affair dengan wanita-wanita bersuami. Namun tak ada seorang pun yg menegurnya. Karena ia kelewat kaya dan gemar mengintimidasi orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Bahkan hanya dengan tatapan matanya yg tajam.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menghindari tatapan matanya. Menimbang-nimbang apa yg sebaiknya kukatakan terhadap pria di hadapanku ini.

"Tentu. Aku juga dapat menjadi teman bermain catur yg baik, M'Lord."

"Duduklah. Siapa yg ingin bermain catur di malam selarut ini?"

Dia bergumam

"Apa kau sedang menunggu sesuatu, M'Lord? Bintang jatuh, misalnya. Kudengar kau gemar memetik bintang jatuh."

Aku tersenyum gugup. Mengutuk lidahku yg tidak bisa menahan kiasan kasar dan lancang yg kini telah terlanjur kuucapkan.

Iris mata pria itu tampak menggelap. Bahkan aku dapat melihatnya hanya dengan bantuan cahaya rembulan. Tubuhku bergetar. Tatapan matanya seolah menguliti setiap jengkal tubuhku.

"Bukan bintang, Lady Kim Jaejoong. Melainkan bunga. Bunga yg sudah berkembang, dan siap untuk dipetik.. Di pertengahan musim semi. Sayang sekali bahwa sekarang tengah musim dingin. Apabila musim semi tiba, mungkin aku akan dapat menunjukanmu beberapa bunga favoritku.."

"Bukankah begitu.. Lady Kim Jaejoong?"

"Kurasa aku harus segera mengundurkan diri. Selamat malam, M'Lord."

Sebelum ucapanku selesai, pria itu beringsut bangun dan membawa tanganku menuju labirin tumbuhan. Membawaku masuk ke dalam labirin itu hingga kami berada tepat di pertengahan labirin itu, pertemuan antara dua jalur dari sisi barat dan timur ambang pintu masuk labirin.

Nafasku terengah-engah. Apa yg pria itu lakukan? Aku memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan cekalan pria itu pada pergelangan tanganku. Ia tak bergeming, dan kemudian memenjarakan tubuhku di antara lengannya. Tubuhku beringsut. Terjebak di antara dinding hidup labirin setinggi 2 meter dan penjara yg ia buat.

"Apa yg kau inginkan.. Young Lady?"

Pria itu terlihat benar-benar marah. Rahangnya mengeras, tatapannya sedingin es.

Kedua pergelangan tanganku yg dicengkeramnya terasa kebas. Membuatku sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau.. Kau bajingan kurang ajar, Jung Yunho! Lepaskan aku. Kau pikir apa yg kau lakukan? Apa kau tahu dimana kau berada? Paman-pamanku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu?"

Aku berucap sedikit kalap. Membuat pria itu terperangah dan kemudian terbahak-bahak.

Jesus.. Apakah ucapanku terdengar lucu di telinga pria itu?

Aku tidak bergurau.

Paman Sooro pernah hampir menggantung Seunghoon karena telah melarikan Gain dari rumah. Atau saat Taecyeon membuat Gyuri mogok bicara selama hampir 2 minggu. Apakah dia tidak mengerti betapa barbar nya kaum Pria di keluarga Kim?

"Kau benar. Sebaiknya kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Lady Kim Jaejoong.."

Dia berucap lunak. Tatapan matanya sedikit menghangat.

Kutatap pria itu. Secara seksama. Sedikit kebingungan menyelimuti hatiku. Kemana larinya ketakutanku pada pria itu? Kemana perginya sosok buas yg sebelumnya merasuki Jung Yunho?

Apakah aku bersikap berlebihan? Mungkin gosip dari beberapa pelayan di rumahku telah membentuk persepsi ku sendiri mengenai pria ini. Bukankah aku memang hampir tidak mengenalnya? Kini aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Siapa sebenarnya yg mengalami krisis moralitas?

Aku mengerjabkan mataku, kini pandanganku menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipiku.

Sesungguhnya, aku tidak dapat mengabaikan ketertarikan fisik yg kurasakan pada Jung Yunho. Bukankah itu alasan mengapa aku selalu mencuri dengar pembicaraan pelayan di rumahku beberapa minggu terakhir? Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama pria itu menjadi bulan-bulanan beberapa pelayan muda di rumahku. Namun karena tidak mengetahui sosok pria itu, sebelumnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Dan kini pria itu berdiri tegak di hadapanku. Memintaku mengungkapkan apa yg menjadi keinginanku terhadapnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Seperti layaknya gadis-gadis lain di London. Meskipun kau bajingan kurang ajar, namun kau juga memiliki daya jual tinggi."

"Sudah cukup, gadis kecil."

Ia meraih pinggulku dan merapatkan tubuh kami berdua. Kemudian ia menciumku dengan liar.

Tangan kirinya mengunci tengkukku. Aku membuka bibirku, dimana kemudian ia melesakkan lidahnya.

Ciuman pertamaku tepat seperti yg kubayangkan. Buas, dan bergairah.

Tanganku merengkuh leher Jung Yunho dan merasakan kelembutan rambutnya yg sehitam gagak- namun halus seperti beludru.

Memabukkan. Benar-benar memabukkan.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama ciuman itu berlangsung.

Yg aku tahu, hanya perasaanku yg melambung dan manisnya brendi yg terkecap dalam lidahnya.

Saat tautan bibir kami terlepas, korsetku telah melorot.


End file.
